Man of Steel 2
Cast *Henry Cavill as Clark Kal'el Kent/Superman- a year after with dealing with the sudden Kryptonian arrival to Earth, Clark works at the Daily Planet, where he cannot get bullied in and is one of the most talented writers. He still worries about something because a lot of people still don't trust him after the damage he caused a year ago with Zod and his Kryptonians. Now he knows that people are trying to kill him. *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman- CEO of Wayne Industries and secretly Gotham's Vigilante, known as Batman. He has been in the game for almost 8 years now and he comes to Metropolis to help fund clean up Metropolis, for a $1,000 investment, with Lex Luthor. He is one of the people who don't trust Superman, coming to their antoganistical relationship, but soon they team up to stop the schemes of Lex Luthor. *Amy Adams as Lois Lane- Daily Planet's writer and is secret love interest of Clark Kent/Superman. She helps Clark fit in with other humans, as he becomes use to living in Earth's atmosphere. *Mark Strong as Alexander "Lex" Luthor- richest crime boss and most successful and powerful man in the world. He helps rebuild Metropolis, for the $1,000 investment, with Bruce Wayne. In his mind, he is a hero, but as all really, he is just a pychopath. He finds Kryptonite from the Krypton atmosphere and makes more of it to weaken Superman and build his own armor. *Diana Lane as Martha Kent- foster mother of Clark, who's husband died and only lives with her dog. *Benedict Cumberbatch as John Corben/Metallo- a man who comes from a wealthy family, but lost all his goods and his home during the Kryptonian attack on Earth. He also lost his wife and kids, so he cannot handle the stress and goes on a building to jump off and kill himself. Superman tries to talk him into not doing it, he accepts that, but decides to jump off anyway, causing his death. Lex Luthor finds his dead body and replaces his chest with Kryptonite. He becomes alive again and joins forces with Luthor to destroy Superman! *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James 'Jim' Gordon- Commissioner for the Gotham P.D and is secret allies with Batman. *Adam Driver as Dick Grayson/Nightwing- his parents died in an act at age 8, adopted by Bruce and Alfred, becomes Robin at 12-19 and outgrows himself to call himself a new hero named Nightwing. In this movie, he comes with Batman to Metropolis and he also does not believe in Superman's heroic achievement. He has a girlfriend named, Barbara Gordon. *Timothy Dalton as Alfred Pennyworth- long time butler of the Wayne family and owns the "Thomas and Martha's Home For Orphans" Foundation. *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White- editor of the Daily Planet. *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick- a U.S Military soldier back in Man of Steel. Although Superman saved some of his guys, he is basically a bad guy in this movie when he sends out forces to destroy Superman. *Daria Werebowy as Barbara Gordon/Oracle- a computer hacker and broke her spine by the villainous clown, Joker, and that caused her to become Oracle. She was a book worm at age 16 and became Batgirl with Batman and Robin to fight with them, until Joker shot out her spine. She is a love interest of Dick Grayson. She aids Batman and Nightwing on their missions. *Gal Gadot as Diana Princess/Wonder Woman- princess of Themyscira and love interest of Bruce Wayne. She says that she is in Gotham to visit a 'friend', but she is really looking for the escaped Ares. And she is a beautiful hero with a lasso and sword. She helps Batman stop Superman. *Denzel Washington as John Stewart- a citizen at Gotham, who has very strange behavior. He reveals to Superman and Batman at the end when he tells them he has something they might be interested in which leads to Stewart revealing to them that he is a secret hero known as Green Lantern when he got the ring a year back. He then shows them the TV where super heroes are shown everywhere around the world! *Stephen Lang as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke- long time enemy of the Caped Crusader and a mercenary killer. He gets sent out to kill Batman after he teams up with Superman. In the end, he decides to team up with Lex Luthor and Joker to destroy the heroes (tie that into the Justice League). Easter Eggs, Cameos, and References *Oliver Queen is seen on the Television doing a report on the investment to clean up Metropolis (tie that into the Justice League) *Ares' mask is seen in Themyscira (have a Wonder Woman future movie) *Firefly is mentioned by Commissioner Gordon (long time enemy of Batman and have him in the future Batman movies). *S.T.A.R Labs is referenced by Superman (tie that into having Justice League's HQ). *Victor Stone is one of the college football players when Lex Luthor attacks a football game with Metropolis against Gotham (Cyborg Reference for future Justice League or Teen Titans movie). *Heroes such as Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow are seen on TV when John Stewart shows Bruce and Clark that there are other superheroes around the world (tie that into the Justice League)! *An employee at Wayne Enterprises has a tag named "Floyd Lawton" (tie that into Deadshot being a future villain). *Edward "Enigma" Nashton is mentioned by Batman (have Riddler a villain for future films). *Barbara Gordon tells Batman that she had seen a martian come out of the skies in the dead of night with incredible strength and power similar to Superman's (Martian Manhunter Easter Egg). *Queen Industries truck is seen when Lex Luthor punches Superman into it (Green Arrow Reference). *Joker is mentioned by many characters especially Oracle (have him as a future film and long time enemy of Batman). *Lucius Fox is mentioned by Alfred (have him as an ally in future films). *When Bruce is looking through photos, there are photos of Bane, Harley Quinn, Ventriloquist, Penguin, and Black Mask (have an epic film about them). *Tim Drake is referenced when there is a similar suit matching his in the Batcave from the comics (tie that into future films or Teen Titans movie). *Jason Todd is mentioned by Barbara (this could tie into having Joker of killed Todd in a fire like in the comics, leading to Red Hood in future films)! *Sionis Steel Mill is referenced by Nightwing (Black Mask reference). Plot The film starts when people are arguing on whether or not Superman should be trusted or not. Mayor of Metropolis explains how he cares more for the protection of the citizens than the buildings of the city. Meanwhile, Clark Kent goes into a year as a writer in the Daily Planet and Lois Lane helps him fit in with other humans, since he is not use to it. They see how much hate Superman has and people start talking about it all around the world. Gotham's street stalker brawler, Batman, fights Slade Wilson/Deathstroke to stop him from stealing the latest army material. He goes home to the Batcave and fixes his suit because Deathstroke stabbed his suit many times. His butler, Alfred, helps him fix it. Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's long time adopted son, comes back after they had a fight 4 years ago. Dick explained how he is sorry for being so mean for to the person who trained him to become Robin and now Nightwing. Bruce accepts that. Alfred, the next day, gives Bruce a newspaper on funding to clean up Metropolis, after Superman and the Kryptonians' sudden arrival to Earth. The movie then goes into Barbara Gordon/Oracle's origins where it shows her as a librarian, then Batgirl, then got shot in the spine by clown prince, Joker, and now Oracle. She now helps Batman and Nightwing on their missions. Meanwhile in Metropolis, the richest man Lex Luthor arrives when he hears there is an investment for $1,000 to clean up the city. He goes with Government officials to explore the Fortress of Solitude. He finds a piece of energetic Kryptonian atmosphere. He explores it in LexCorp later and makes more of it to make Kryptonite. He learns it can weaken any Kryptonian born on Krypton. He, in his mind, thinks he is a good guy, but he is just some pychopath. Superman hears that John Corben, a man coming from a wealthy family, lost his home during the Kryptonian attack. He also lost his beloved wife and kids, so he decides to go on top of the Daily Planet to jump off, causing him to kill himself. Superman explains to him not to do it. Corben accepts that, but thinks how much stress he will have if he will live, and decides to jump off. He dies and blood is everywhere. Superman feels bad for this and has terrifing moments. Elsewhere in Gotham city, Bruce goes into Wayne Enterprises where he sees a tape on his satalite and sees Superman getting thrown down with it to Earth. Bruce packs up to go to Metropolis, bringing Dick with him. Later, Lex Luthor finds John Corben's dead body, so he brings him into LexCorp. He rips out his chest and decides to plunge the Kryptonite in it. Corben wakes up and Luthor makes him called Metallo to help him destroy Superman! Lois grabs a ride with Superman. In Gotham, Comissioner James Gordon calls in the batsign to tell Batman to stop the riot at Blackgate. He beats the living crap out of them. Lex Luthor finishes building his suit and him and Metallo travel to Arkham Asylum in Gotham because they want to break out Slade Wilson. He works with them to destroy Superman. Metallo kills all the guards with his newly high strength. Bruce and Dick see how Metropolis is and they visit Daily Planet. Bruce looks suspicly at Clark, knowing that he is Superman. Clark goes out to dinner with Lois and Bruce and Dick spy on them. After Kal'el takes Lane home, Wayne puts on his Batman suit and goes on two rounds with Superman. Batman wins somehow. Later, Bruce and Luthor work on rebuilding the city. Luthor gives him Kryptonite and reveals his plan to use his armor to destroy Superman. Bruce thinks Luthor has lost it, so Luthor with the armor goes on head to head with Batman. Luthor wins and explains to the city how there is another way. He convinces Swanwick to send forces to destroy Superman. Swanwick refuses, but when Luthor told him that his wife and kids will be safe, he accepted. He sent forces out to destroy Superman. Kal'el puts on his suit to patrol the city, but US forces start attacking him and he can't attack because he promised not to harm humanity. John Corben/Mettalo attacks Superman and he notices Corben from somewhere, right at the point where he sticks his chest out to Superman and shows him Kryptonite. He gets weakened badly, but never gives up so he goes on a long fight with Metallo. Luthor starts attacking, but Batman starts fighting Metallo and Luthor fights Superman. Lex's armor is really strong and he defeats Superman, but Kal-el rages and lasers his armor. After a long fight, Batman and Superman start fighting! Superman wins in an easy fight. Later, Diana Princess (secretly princess of Themyscira), says she is in Gotham to visit a friend, which is Bruce Wayne. Someone tells her that Wayne is helping to fund clean Metropolis and she goes there, but before she goes, she still continues to look for Ares, god of war. Elsewhere, Nightwing sees that Deathstroke is causing a riot in Metropolis park. They go a few rounds, with Nightwing winning. Bruce punishes Dick for being so violent on Deathstroke. Dick tells him that he is just really stressed out with all these criminals running around killing people and committing crimes. Batman suits up and fights Superman again, Kal'El wins and Batman tells him that he knows who he is. Batman pulls out Kryptonite, causing that to weaken Superman. They decide that they both need to work together to stop the plans of Luthor, Deathstroke, and Metallo. Metallo is sent by Lex to go destroy Batman first. After a long fight, Bruce nearly gets killed, until Clark saves him. Clark fights Metallo, but the Kryptonite weakens him. Deathstroke comes in and Batman beats him up. Category:Movies Category:Superman Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Warner Bros.